1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to image clones and more particularly relates to predicting and generating a quantity of image clones based on a deploy pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data systems often employ virtual machines to fulfill data processing needs. The virtual machines are often required on short notice, requiring rapid deployment.